Seed of a Lilly
by xXFadingNightXx
Summary: Rosaline is an orphan, she has no idea who her parents were. One day she gets a letter to a school, Hogwarts. When she goes there she realizes shes found the place she fits in. She meets Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger and becomes friends with them. But when questions about her past and family are asked she can't help but to ask herself the same thing.
1. Prologue

**I'm attempting a Harry Potter fanfic. **

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K. ROWLING DOES!**

Rain lashed down to the ground as thunder roared across the sky.

An old man with intense blue eyes behind half moon spectacles knelt besides a young girl, perhaps three or four years old. She stared at him with wide eyes, hugging a thin blanket to herself.

"Hello there young one, my name is Albus Dumbledore", he said.

The small child continued to stare at him, not saying a word.

He then looked up at the ruins behind her, a small house now collapsed on its side as smoke poured from what remained of its windows.

"It's a good thing we got you out of there in time, and away from those wizards", he said looking back down at the girl.

She gave the smallest of a nod and suddenly a tabby cat walked up. It jumped forward and was replaced be a stern looking woman.

The child seemed unfazed by this, like it was normal to her for cats to turn into humans.

"What are we going to do with her? We dont even know what amigas she has", said the lady, looking anxiously at the child.

Dumbledore stood up, "We can put a spell on her to keep her from turning into her amigas form. I think its best that we send her to a muggle family so she can forget about this whole mess. When the time comes she will go to learn at Hogwarts", he said.

The lady looked back down at the child who was now staring off in the distance, her eyes still wide with shock, "We don't even know who her parents are..or were", she said.

Dumbledore sighed, "That is something we may never know, but it is something that must we must deal with later in her future, for now all that matters is getting her into a muggle home where no wizard will guess she is."

"Very well", said the lady.

"I trust you to get her to a muggle orphanage or a muggle family Professor McGonagall", said Dumbledore, then he stood up, spun around and disapeared on the spot with a snap.

The child looked up, surprised, when she heard the loud snap. She looked around, seeing the old man gone.

Professor McGonagall sighed and turned back to the child, "Come on dear, we must find you a home."


	2. Chapter 1

I was suddenly woken up by a loud shout, "ROSALINE! GET OUT HERE NOW!".

I stiffened and jumped out of bed. I had overslept and that was never good. I hurried out of my 'room' and into the kitchen.

Arnold, my foster father, glared at me from where he stood, "Why'd you take so long to get out!", he yelled at me.

I stumbled back slightly as I felt his hand slam against my cheek. I kept my eyes down and refused to look him in the face, I had learned the hard way not to make that mistake a long time ago.

"Now make my breakfast!", he yelled in my face.

I hurried to make his breakfast and handed the plate to him.

"You don't get any because you woke up late today!", he shouted at me.

"Now go clean the house!", he yelled.

I walked out of the kitchen and started to clean. My cheek stung from where he slapped it, but I was lucky that was all he did.

I was sweeping the hallway floor when I suddenly heard Arnold start yelling.

"ROSALINE!", he shouted, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!".

I looked up fearfully, wondering what I did wrong when I saw him storm into the room, a crumpled letter clenched in his fist.

"WHAT IS THIS?!", he shouted, then threw it in my face.

My gaze trailed down to the letter. It said something about being accepted to some school. That was all I was able to read before he knocked it out of my hands.

"You ungrateful pig!", he shouted, throwing the paper against the wall.

"I let you live here and yet you go around asking schools to let you go there?!", he shouted.

"I-i don't know what y-your talking a-about", I mumbled, staring at my feet.

Suddenly his fist slammed into my face and I was shoved into the wall.

"DON't GIVE ME THAT SHIT!", he yelled, then stormed out of the room.

I felt a small tear slide down my face, then quickly wiped it away, I've long stopped crying over the stupid things he did.

After I finished cleaning I looked around but Arnold was gone, probably at a bar or something.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_The Next Day-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I jolted awake, listening carefully in fear that I overslept again, but luckily I heard no yelling.

When I came out I realized he still wasn't home. Typical, he was probably still drunk or hungover at the bar again.

I wandered around the house, making sure it was still clean.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

I hesitated, then went over and opened it.

I frowned when I saw who it was, a rather old man with long silver hair and intense blue eyes behind his half moon spectacles stood there. He wore odd clothing, long robes, but he seemed slightly familier.

"Um..h-hello?", I mumbled, staring down at the floor.

"Hello there", he said cheerfully.

"Where is your parents?", he asked.

"U-um...you mean my g-guardian? He's at t-the..hes not home r-right now", I mumbled.

The man walked into the house, I was about to protest, but I kept my mouth shut.

"So, I'm assuming you never got to read your letters", he said, surveying the house.

My thoughts went back to the letter from yesterday and my hand went subconciously to the dark bruise on my face, "Well..It was o-only one letter", I mumbled.

"There was more than one, but your guardian must have thrown them away before you saw them", said the old man, then he frowned, "What happened to your face?", he asked.

I felt my face go red, "I..u-um...fell down the stairs", I mumbled, instantly wishing I didn't say that because there were no stairs in this house.

If he noticed that he didn't say anything, "Well heres your letter", he said, handing me an envolope.

I paused, staring at the letter.

"Go on, read it", he said.

I opened it up and read the letter.

**Hogwarts School** _of_** Witchcraft **_and_** Wizardry** Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_ _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_ Dear Ms. Stellarlight, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, _Minerva McGonagall_ Minerva McGonagall, _Deputy Headmistress_

(**I did not write that letter, it is the one from the books that J. K. Rowling wrote**)

I looked up from the letter to the old man confused.

"W-what does this mean? I-im not a..wizard", I mumbled.

"Of course you are! Haven't you ever noticed unusual things happening around you?", he asked.

I was about to deny him, but I closed my mouth. It was true, many of the old foster families I was in always kicked me out when unusual things began to happen.

"I..I g-guess so", I mumbled.

"Great! Now we should get to Diagon Alley to meet up with an old friend of mine, I'll have him show you around and hold get what you need for school", he said.

"But sir..I d-don't have any..m-money", I mumbled, feeling my face grow red.

"Well thats ok, we can work something out", he said, "Now come on, hold onto my arm."

I did and he spun on the spot. Suddenly everything went dark and I felt like I was being pressed in on all sides.

Then there was a blinding light and I blinked a few times, to find myself in an street with many other people in long robes running about. Different shops ran along the sides, filled with many different things.

The old man stood by my side, scanning the crowds, then he smiled when he spotted someone.

"Hagrid!", he called out.

Then the biggest man I had ever seen walked up, a young boy that looked my age followed him. The boy had dark black hair and bright green eyes, he had glasses that looked as if they were broken several times on his face.

"Show Rosaline around and help her get what she needs", said the man.

"Sure thing Dumbledore!", said Hagrid.

I looked back, but Dumbledore was gone.

"Hello there", said Hagrid.

"Hello...", I mumbled.

"I'm helping Harry here get his school things also", said Hagrid, motioning to the boy next to him.

We started to walk down the streets.

"Hi", said they boy, Harry.

I continued to stare at the ground, "Hello", I mumbled.

"I never knew I was a wizard", said Harry, looking around in wonder.

"Yea..m-me neither", I mumbled, glancing around at the peculier shops.

"First things first, yer wands!", said Hagrid, leading us to a shop on the corner of the street.

We came in to see a dusty shop filled with rows upon rows of boxes of wands. The shop owner, , I soon found out came out and started searching for Harry's wand. After a long time he finally got his.

Then it was my turn, I walked up and I noticed a measuring tape thing starting to measure me, all by itself.

came back with a bunch of boxes and I quickly went through a lot of wands. I felt slightly foolish waving a stick around in the air. Finally he handed me one wand.

The moment my hand closed around it I felt a rush of..power? I swept the wand through the air and there was a flash of blue light, then it started to snow.

I blinked, staring in wonder at the snow as it slowly fell.

beamed, "That's the wand for you! Though..it is an odd combination. Thirteen inch, Mistwood, and Therestral wing feather", he said as he waved his wand and the snow dissapeared.

We got out of the shop and quickly went through many other shops.

After talking to Harry for a bit I found out that he too, was an orphan and was raised in a muggle family. His parents had been murdered by a dark wizard but he survived.

Then we came up to an owl store. Harry ended up with a snow owl he named Hedwig. While he was getting Hedwig I noticed an owl in the corner of the shop. I wandered over to see a silver owl with dark blue eyes. I saw a sign next to it that read, "Beware, attacks. Whoever can take him without getting bit can have him for free."

I looked at the owl who watched me, then I reached out my hand slowly. It tilted its head at my hand, then leaned forward, surveying my hand. Then it stepped onto my arm. I smiled and gently stroked its head, it closed its eyes.

The store owner looked over from the counter, "You got that owl to not attack you?!", he asked.

I shrugged, then nodded.

"Good, you can keep him for free...Ill also throw in some owl feed for free as well. I've been wanting to get rid of him for a while", he said.

"Thanks", I mumbled, and walked over to retrieve the owl feed.

"What are you going to name it?", asked Hagrid, as we left the store.

"I think I'll name him...Eclipse", I said.


	3. Chapter 2

I stood in the train station, trunk full of supplies in one hand and Eclipse in his cage in my other hand. I was lucky that I lived so close to the station.

After getting supplies for school I hid all my supplies in the forest behind the house. I let Eclipse have free roam of the forest but came back as often as possible to check on him. Arnold never had any idea what happened. Today, while he was still sleeping, I grabbed everything I needed and snuck to the station.

Now looking around, I felt panicked, I had my train ticket, but I couldn't find the platform for it. It said it was on Platform 9 3/4 but I couldn't find it anywhere.

Then I noticed other people that looked like wizards. I decided to follow them and stared in shock when I saw them walk through a wall. I was standing, staring at the wall when another family of wizards walked up behind me. I turned to see the blonde haired boy I saw talking to Harry in the robe store.

The parents sneered at me, "What are you, a mudblood? Don't know how to get to the station?", they snickered, then shoved me out of the way and went through the wall.

I took a deep breath, then walked through the wall, closing my eyes as I expected a solid impact but opened them when I felt none. I looked around in surprise when I found myself at a train station.

Wizards stood everywhere and a train labeled Hogwarts Express sat on the tracks. I went over to the train and got on, I walked around looking for an empty apartment.

Finding an empty one I lifted my trunk and put it over head, then set Eclipses cage down on the seat next to me. A few moments later I saw Harry pause by the door, "Can I sit in here?", he asked.

"Sure", I mumbled, watching as he walked in, putting his trunk overhead. He sat down and stared out of the window, sinking back into the seat.

After a few more minutes a red haired boy appeared at the door, "Any one sitting here?", he asked motioning towards the empty seat, "Everywhere else is full."

I shook my head as Harry did the same.

I saw the red haired boy glancing at Harry every now and then when he thought he wasn't looking.

Suddenly the boy blurted out, "Are you really Harry Potter?", he asked.

Harry nodded and I frowned, wondering why it really mattered.

The boy asked Harry something and pointed to his forehead. Harry then lifted up his bangs, showing a scar that looked like a lightning bolt.

I realized it must have been from the curse that the evil wizard tried to kill Harry with. The two boys started to talk and I turned and stared out the window, watching everything flash by.

I sighed, wondering if I really belonged here. I've never seemed to fit in anywhere, never had friends. Everyone thought I was weird, and I stayed away, wondering around the forest most of the time.

Suddenly the red haired boy, Ron, I had heard his name was, pulled out a fat rat that he called Scabbers.

I reached out my hand to pet the rat but suddenly it squeaked in alarm and hid in Rons pocket.

My eyes widened, "I-im s-sorry..did I d-do anything wrong?", I mumbled, looking down.

"No..thats weird because Scabbers never really cares who's around him", said Ron, frowning at the pocket that Scabbers hid in.

Just then a trolley pulled up with a lady, there were various of different kinds of sweets on it. I turned away, looking back at the scenery as Harry started asking for a bunch of sweets.

I sighed, thinking about everything that has happened so far. Now I was a witch? Sometimes I wondered if this was all some big dream. It seemed to good to be true, I could finally be away from Arnold.

"Want one?", asked Harry, offering me some box that called a Chocolate Frog.

"Um...n-no thanks", I mumbled.

He shrugged, "Ok", he said.

I continued staring out the window until the compartment door slid open again. A round faced short boy stood, looking rather upset, "Have you seen a toad?", he asked.

I shook my head and he seemed even more upset and left.

Ron started to complain about Scabbers, who had crept out of his pocket a while ago and was sleeping on his lap.

Then he pulled out a battered wand, "Fred taught me this spell to turn him yellow", said Ron.

The compartment door slid open again and a girl with brown bushy hair stood there, "Have you seen a toad?", she asked.

"We already said no", said Ron.

Then the girl saw Ron holding the wand and asked if he was going to do magic.

Ron looked sheepishly down at Scabbers then held out his wand, "_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow_", said Ron.

When he waved his wand nothing happened. I tried not to laugh and turned back to the window as the girl started ranting on about spells. It sounded like she read the whole text book already.

She left and after a while I heard the two boys start talking about the different houses. Curiousity got the better of me and I turned, listening. I couldn't help but wonder what house I was in...I didn't even know what house my parents were in. I sighed and turned back to the window, no point in joining _that_ conversation.

I zoned out as I watched everything fly by. It felt like I was leaving everything behind and I tried not to imagine what Arnold would do when he found out that I had ran away. I certianly wasn't looking back to returning.

Three boys came in the compartment, they started to argue and left shortly after Scabbers bit one of them.

We all pulled on our robes as we got closer to Hogwarts. I felt a thrill of excitement, wondering what everything was going to be like.

When the train pulled to a stop we got out and I heard a familiar voice call out, "Firs' ears! Firs' years over here!'.

I turned to see Hagrid swinging a big lantern in the sky. I followed him and we came up to bunch of boats. I glanced down unceartinly at the water and climbed onto one of the boats with Harry, Ron, and the bushy haired girl.

After a few moments the castle swam into view. My eyes went wide and I stared in awe at it. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

Soon the boats pulled up to the castle and we were led into the castle. A stern looking lady had us wait in a room, after telling us to make ourselves look good she left.

I twitched my fingers nervously, wondering what house I would get..or if I even got one at all. Is it possible not to pass the test?

Just then a bunch of..ghosts?! Came in through the wall. Then they went out the other side, into where I assumed the Grand Hall was.

Then we were led out. I watched as students were called up to an old raggedy looking hat. They put it on and it would call out house.

Suddenly I heard the stern lady call out, "Stellarlight, Rosaline!", I stumbled forward to the hat then sat on the stool and put the hat over my head. It was so big that it fell past my face and all I could see was darkness.

_"Hmm..interesting", _I heard a voice in my head, _"So young yet you've faced so many challenges. You are brave and loyal, you are clever, your kind hearted, yet there is this darkness in your...a darkness you need to defeat. If only you had known your parents...you are difficult to place."_

After a few more moments that seemed like forever the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I pulled the hat off of my head and handed it to the stern lady.

Then I walked hesitantly to the Gryffindor table who all cheered. One of the twins from before shook my hand. I sat next to the boy who had lost his toad and across from Ron and Harry.

"My names Neville", said the boy.

"I'm Rosaline...but you can call me Rose", I mumbled.

Dumbledore stood up and gave a speech, when he was done food suddenly appeared on the plates.

I gasped and stared at the plates. I took a bit of food and tried some, it was the best thing I've ever had, after years of small sandwiches or whatever else I was allowed to eat.

I heard the others start to talk about their parents and I sighed, turning to the side and trying not to be noticed.

"How bout you Rose?", asked Neville.

I looked to the side to see everyone looking at me and I shrugged.

"Come on, you can tell us", said a boy called Seamus.

"Um...I...it doesn't matter", I mumbled, and was saved from saying anything else by the ending of dinner.

Someone called a perfect led us to the Gryffindor common room. By the time we got there I was exhausted and I went up to the dormitry. Our trunks were already there and I was relived to get into pajamas and get into the bed.

Despite how tired I was I still had trouble falling asleep. And when I finally did I was tormented by my dreams.


End file.
